The Ring, the Locket, and the Heart
by Torn Up Love Notes On My Floor
Summary: Harry and Hermione admit that they have feelings for each other, and then Harry is kidnapped. Hermione must use a ring and a locket that Harry gave her, and must follow her heart to find him.
1. The Letter

Harry Potter had just woken up. He sat alone, as usual, thinking. Thinking of how he was going to do what he was about to. Finaly he decided. _'It's now or never,' _he thought,_'if she doesn't feel the way I feel about her, by the time we go back to school, the akward feeling will be gone.'_ He got up and went for some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have decided to tell you something very important. I like you. What I mean to say is that I have feelings for you, Hermione._

_Write me back soon._

_With love,_

_Harry_

Before he could rethink what he was doing, he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her.

An hour later, Hermione recieved the letter from Harry. Her jaw almost fell to the floor.Her heart skipped a couple of beats. She reread the letter to make sure she hadn't misread it. She wrote back imediately.

_Dear Harry,_

_Why didn't you tell me this earlier! I have feelings for you too, Harry, I really do. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow so we can go buy our school supplies._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry had gotten this letter an hour ago. He had decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron that day. He was going to turn some of his Galleons for british money. There was a jewelery store near the pub and he wanted to give Hermione something. He picked out a solid gold ring. He was going to get it engraved at the jewelery store in Diagon Alley.

Hermione arrived the next day at 8:00 AM. A voice startled her. "You look wonderful.""Hi, Harry.""Good morning, Hermione." He had the ring in his pocket. He was going to give it to her later. "Okay, Hermione, where do you want to go first?" "Well, I haven't had breakfast yet. Have you?" "No, I haven't." "Let's eat here then, and then we can go to Flourish and Blott's. And I need a new wand, too. Mine broke last week when I tripped and fell, so we can go to Ollivander's."

The day went great. After they went to Flourish and Blott's and Ollivander's, they went to Eloyp's Owl Emporium to get Hedwig treats, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a late lunch, and went back to the Leaky Cauldron at 7:00PM. They both went to sleep early, because they were having a scavenger hunt tomorrow.


	2. Chapter two REVISED

Harry woke early that morning to find Hedwig tapping on his window. "Hermione's list for the scavenger hunt."

**Scavenger Hunt List for Harry**

an autograph from Florean Fortescue

A copy of _Most Potente Potions _

a signed _and _dated note from Ron

a fake wand

a dungbomb

Harry wrote Hermione her list:

**Scavenger Hunt List for Hermione**

the invisible book of invisibility

an autograph from the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies

a signed _and _dated note from Ginny

a cupon

a red velvet box from Florean Fortescue

That was how Harry had decided to give Hermione the ring.

Hermione found everything easily except the invisible book.The manager made her look for 2 and a half hours until she found it.When she asked Florean Fortescue for a red velvet box, he made a fuss of finding one. He finaly gave her a small box covered in red velvet, tied with a gold ribbon. It also had a name tag:

To: Hermione

She went outside and sat at one of the tables and untied the gold ribbon. When she opened the box, her jaw dug a hole to China.

Inside was a beautiful solid gold ring, engraved with a language unknown to her.

R'oo yv gsv izug rm gsv grwv

R'oo yv blfih

R'oo yv gsv gifgs rm gsv ortsg

Zmw dszg'h nliv

Dhvm ml lmv lkvmh gsv wlli

R'oo yv gsv slkv gszg blr'iv ollprmt

..R'oo yv blfih

When she got back, Harry was grinning and so was she. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, Harry, where did you-""The muggle jewelery store down the street. I had it engraved here, though. I'm the only one who knows what it means." "But I-" " You'll know what it means sooner or later. As for the scavenger hunt, You won. Ron wouldn't write back. He thought it was a trick." "He is very stubborn," she replied, grinning at her success.

Hermione had a strange dream that night.

_"No! Please don't take him!" a girl shouted. The voice sounded terribly familiar..."I'll do anything, but please just don't take him!" "Anything?" said a man's voice. But it was very high-pitched."Even join me?" "Yes! But you can't touch him if I do!" "OK. Wormtail, release the boy!" said Voldemort.The boy's bonds were cut, and he scrambled to the girl."If you kill him, I am no longer yours." "A fair agreement, child." said Voldemort._

Then Hermione heard a bloodcurdling scream, and she awoke. Then it hit her. _'I was the girl' _she thought. _'But then who was the boy?'. _Only one person came to mind.

Harry.


	3. Chapter three

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat, and on the floor. _' I must have had another nightmare.'_ he thought. Someone knocked on his door. It was Hermione. " Harry, is everything okay? I heard you scream!" " Yes. I'm fine. I just had another nightmare and fell out of bed." " I heard." " I'm okay, Hermione. Go back to sleep." " OK."

Hermione woke early the next day. Ron was arriving today, and she wanted to be awake to greet him. She took a quick shower and dressed in a light blue sundress. She went downstairs to already find Harry awake. " Good morning, Harry." "Good morning, Hermione. You look beautiful today. But, then again, you always look beautiful..." Hermione blushed beet red. " Thank you, Harry!" At that moment, Ron walked in. " Hi, Ron!" both you and Harry said. " Hi Hermione! Hi Harry!" Ron still needed to do his shopping, so, much to Hermione's, delight they spent the day in Diagon Alley.

Hermione had the ring he had given her the other day on a chain around her neck. Harry was thrilled to see that. Girls were'nt allowed to wear rings in school, but they could wear necklaces, so she could wear the ring every day.

R'oo yv gsv izug rm gsv grwv

R'oo yv blfih

R'oo yv gsv gifgs rm gsv ortsg

Zmw dszg'h nliv

Dhvm ml lmv lkvmh gsv wlli

R'oo yv gsv slkv gszg blr'iv ollprmt

..R'oo yv blfih

_What did it mean!?! _Hermione kept going over it in her head. She had researched it on her laptop last night, but couldn't find any reference to it. Sha had even used her Runes book to try and decipher it, but no luck. When would Harry tell her what it meant?


	4. Chapter Four : The Dreams

Harry had the same dream as Hermione had on the night that Harry gave her the ring. They would be returning to school the following day. He had had this dream twice before; the first time being thd day he had written Hermione the explanatory letter. The second had happened the day he went back to the Dursley's after his fourth year at Hogwarts, the day Hermione had kissed him on the cheek at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Hermione had another nightmare that night. 

_"No! Please don't take him!" a girl shouted. The voice sounded terribly familiar..."I'll do anything, but please just don't take him!" "Anything?" said a man's voice. But it was very high-pitched."Even join me?" "Yes! But you can't touch him if I do!" "OK. Wormtail, release the boy!" said Voldemort.The boy's bonds were cut, and he scrambled to the girl."If you kill him, I am no longer yours." "A fair agreement, child." said Voldemort._

The next morning, Harry and Hermione woke up at the same exact time. Both had been thinking: Harry about his dream, Hermione about hers.

Her dream had been strange. Very strange indeed. It had been the same as before, with harry tied up and Voldemort and Hermione's joining him.

But it was a little different this time.

Before she woke up, she had heard the Dream-Harry scream something at the top of his lungs.

_"I'll be the raft in the tide!"_

It made no sense alone. Hermione guessed Harry was going to scream something more, but woke up before he could.


	5. Chapter Five : The Laptop

Chapter 5 The Laptop

The next day, the were rushed out the door by a skeptical Ginny Weasly, who kept yelling "If you three don't hurry up, we'll miss the train!"

When they finally arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, they hurried onto the train, said goodbye to Ginny, and found an empty compartment. Hermione took out her laptop and started her reasearch.

As soon as Hermione took out the computer, Ron asked "Hermione, what is that?" "It's a laptop, Ron." " What's it do?" "I'll explain it to you later, Ron."

Hermione was looking up the words Harry had screamed in her dream last night. She had her eyes wide, scanning each and every tidbit she could find on the subject, which, by the way, wasn't much.

"Why isn't there any reference to it in the _Encyclopaedia Briticana_?!?"

She gave up after another hour's worth of searching. Harry was right: if she wanted to find out what the ring said, she would have to wait untill Harry told her.

But, as for the meaning of the words from the dream, all she had to do was have the dream again.

And stay asleep through the whole thing.


	6. AN 1

A/N

Dear Readers,

I Won't be uploading chapters at such a frequent rate anymore. School just started and the school band is performing all over the place. We've done at least 5 performances so far!!!

Believe me when I say that I'm not stopping the story anytime soon.


End file.
